Why Can't I Stop Thinking About Derek
by foreverdreams3
Summary: A Dasey oneshot featuring the song Why Can't I by Liz Phair.


**Why Can't I Stop Thinking About Derek**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek or Why Can't I by Liz Phair. I totally wish that I owned Michael Seater though.**

**AN: I love writing one-shots. This is my first LWD fic, so don't judge me to hard! It is one of those stories where the parents and siblings except Derek and Casey go away for a while. Totally cheesy, but oh well. BTW: It's in Casey's POV.**

* * *

I've always hated Derek, or so I told myself. I mean, ever since we first met, he's managed to get under my skin. Out of all the people in the world to fall in love with, I had to fall for him. I think a part of me has always known that I like Derek, just not a part of me that was ready to admit it. The truth came out one day when George and mom took Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti to our great-grandparents for Spring Break and Derek and I had to stay home because Derek had a hockey game and they weren't about to let him stay home by himself. Who knows what he would've done.

I actually agreed to stay pretty easily. They were visiting the Venturi's great-grandparents. Don't get me wrong, they are very nice people, but not only did they smell, but they didn't seem to like us McDonalds very much. Since it was over Spring Break, I didn't have any homework, so I went upstairs to read a book until Derek got home and I could call in a pizza. I only got through two pages when I heard Derek the front door slam and Derek yell that they had won and that he picked up pizza on his way home. I finished my chapter then went downstairs to find Derek on his way up.

"Thanks for the pizza, Derek." I said as I continued down the stairs.

"Uh huh." Derek said while still chewing.

I ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of pizza, and then went back upstairs to read more of my book when Derek called me into his room. Derek never wanted anyone besides, Edwin, Marti, or the bimbos he dates in his room, and especially not me. Derek must've heard me enter his room because he told me I had to watch this music video. Knowing Derek, I thought the music video would be some crazy rock video with no point, but it was a Liz Phair video for Why Can't I.

I looked at Derek a little shocked and said, "You listen to Liz Phair?"

"Who doesn't listen to Liz Phair? Anyway, this video is awesome! I knew you liked her, so I thought you might want to watch it."

"Wow, thanks Derek. I'd love to watch it."

I sat down on Derek's bed and in a few seconds the video was starting.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be _

I knew I was supposed to be paying attention to the music video, but all I could think about was that I was in Derek's room, on Derek's bed, and he'd actually asked me to be here.

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

I guess I've been thinking about Derek a lot lately. For some reason I just haven't been able to get him out of my mind. Don't get me wrong, I had (just a few weeks ago, mind you) admitted to myself that I thought Derek was cute. Okay, gorgeous and that I had a little crush on him.

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

I guess that "little crush" has grown into a "huge crush." I have definitely fallen in love with Derek Venturi.

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

The second the video ended, a part of me knew that I needed to leave before I did something stupid, but a bigger part of me wanted to stay with Derek. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was sitting so close to to him, or maybe it was just my heart's way of telling me it was time to tell him how I felt, but I had never wanted to kiss anybody as bad as I did at that moment. I guess Derek was waiting on me to say something since he turned around to look at me and said, "Well?"

Without thinking I got up off the bed and kissed him. Of course when I realized what I was actually kissing Derek, I freaked, but I noticed that he hadn't pulled away. All he said was, "Woah." That totally freaked me out. Just as I was getting up to leave he grabbed hold of my wrist, looked me directly in the eyes, and said, "Can we do that again?"


End file.
